Innocence lost in her pure heart
by WTfan86
Summary: Lonely and mentally abandoned 28 year old Cora, a innocent daughter of the local miller comes to turmoil all due to her father which leads to a deal she cannot refuse to King George and that's how she meets Rumpelstiltskin...and that's how she became so dark inside. Come on ladies...and guys to I guess, weve all had that once person who led us to love and then broke us inside!


**I am producing a story in my mind and with my creativity how Cora became the way she *ahem* is. This is how she became a enchantress all from Rumpelstiltskin. Or...Mr. Hot pants what others call him. lol I am very rusty on the writing, I will improve my skills as I go along, give me chane...please? Well, enjoy and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading me loot!**

Same routine happening every other week. Cora would answer the door from her cottage her Father and he occupied.

And it would be the usual dialog of a bystander near the bar, or another patron. "She would simply stand the expressionless on a regular basis , except in their own unique words, it would all come out to the same analyzation..._"Your Father is a hair at from being kicked out of the tavern, please retrieve him before he makes anymore of a fool of himself." _

After thier usuual good-byes and Thank you's, Cora would shut the door to reach for her cloak and throw it on.

Once outside and slightly shivering from the bitter air she ventured out to the local tavern 5 minutes away.

Dreading what scene would greet her as she slowly pushed the two big swinging doors, it was what she usually saw, her father wobbling on a stool, ale sloshing out of his mug. But it was worse this time...he was boasting...and once she listened in, she realized it was lies.

Even through her somewhat teary eyes from frustration, she couldn't believe her ears at what she was deciphering.

Her father still moved back and forth anxiously on the stool, praising his daughter falsely. His dark aged, stressed induced eyes beamed as he spoke while his tufts of brown hair swinging here and there,

"Yah! I'm serious! SHE CAN! I seen her do it my comrade!" Cora simply stood there observing him astonished as he went on.

"How do you think I got the funds to pay for this ale...I traded the gold for shillings of course!"

"Oh dear", was all that managed to slip from her rose petal hued lips.

Dread filled her body once she saw him continue again.

"My girl...my special girl, my one and only priceless most valuable treasure can spin straw into gold!" At that last word of his, she had to stagger forward with all the force she bestowed on herself to go to her father and shut him up.

"Pa, please stop being so...vulgar," she scowled, yet coming out more of a plea. As she attempted to lift her father up, she nearly dropped him once a cloaked by-stander ran past her and softly bumping into her in the process.

"How rude," she grumbled. Between her self humiliation trying to get a two hundred pound, elder, very drunken man of a stool and aware everyone of those men were gawking at her profile and not offering assistance, she was on the brink of tears.

"_Why can't this stop, why must I deal with this? The only father I have, and it has to be the town drunk...even the village idiot can hold his ale better..." _Tears pooling at the rims of her eyes, she managed to help her father through the bar.

At the instant of hearing them laughing as she walked away arm around her father's waist and trying to balance him with the other, she broke down.

Once they got home she sat in her room meticulously brushing her long tight spiraled locks. A odd habit she did, always brushing her hair with her mother's brush. It was a thing her mother always done for her when Cora was a young girl up until 19, her mother brushed her hair and told her how proud she was to have a daughter as intelligent, sweet, pure and beautiful as she was, and how Cora would end up successful someday, then finishing her pep talk with a big hug.

Those lost memories barely helped Cora. Now that her mother was gone, Cora always brushed her hair excessively, it helped alittle, but her mothers voice wasn't behind her telling her many kind things to bring her soul up. She had no one to make her happy now...it was her, simply , lonely, her.

_If only anything could change, or simply to have a friend to hear my sorrows, ease my pain with words. Alas, I have no friends or lovers, all because of that drunk who drives me to pain...but that drunk is my one and only pa, and I will love him unconditionally because he is my pa..."_

_The Next Day_

Amidst sweeping and scrubbing the floor, there was four sharp knocks at the door. Cora quickly scrurried across the room before opening it.

Two royal guards stood before her...Kind Leopold's guards.

"Are you Lady Cora Mills...the Miller's daughter?" To timid for words she nodded her head, then suddeny finding her courage.

"Yes, I am. Would you like to come in," she asked as she waved into a halfway tidy room.

"No Thank you Lady Cora. We actually came for you and your father, please take what you like, you may be gone for a few days." With sheer panic, Cora nearly dropped the broom as she ran to her pa sleeping in the back bedroom.s


End file.
